The True phoenix
A/N Hi, you guys so this is basically a one shot story. I needed and I mean needed to write this. It’s been in my head forever and I don’t think I could wait much longer. Pluss this is going to be my first one shot story!!! This is going to be a few spoiler scenes. I may put this in my actual story or I might change up a few things. It all depends on my mood, so yeah. Also this will contain major spoilers for my character OCs, sage and Gwen . So you guys can take this as a separate story and you guys can try to figure out in which part of the book this is in. But I think you’ll already know by reading this story, which part these one shots will take place in. Mind you there’s gonna be a very huge gap between this story and my main story that I’m still working on. So without further ado enjoy this huge, huge, did I already mentioned HUGE spoiler for. A FALSE LEGEND A TAIL OF REDWALL THE PHOENIX KING SERIES P.S: I won’t be putting any chapter numbers because well, I won’t know which chapters these scenes will be in. Hope you enjoy And happy 2020 And I’m the first one to post story in this New decade!!! Blue wolf blade 16 ><>< It was nighttime and the moon was full, little twinkling stars dotted the dark blue sky above.Towards the edge of the small expanse of Woodlands. Two legend blood squirrels sat on a stone a little ways off from their main camp. One was a pretty white female with dark emeril green eyes. She had on a dark green, wide sleeved, silk robe and a Silver necklace with a dragon shaped emerald pendant. Her companion was a head taller than her. He was a brown squirrel with dark brown nearly black head fur and fiery orange yellow phoenix like eyes. He was wearing a red tunic with black boots, a dark red cloak and black leather gloves. Around his neck was a rope with a broken sword connected to the hilt. A dark Crimson red chain with a phoenix shaped amulet that seem to have fire dancing inside of it. Was also around his neck. Sage looked at her. He couldn’t help but smile and silently not to himself. Sage was going to tell her the truth the actual truth. Sage felt excited, nervous, afraid and mostly relieved. He would finally tell her who he really was. “ Gwen” The pretty white squirrel turned her head and stared at him. The moon framed her figure making her long white head fur appear silver. It made her dark emerald eyes sparkle like stars. Sage realized that he was staring at her. Sage are you all right. Gwen mouthed “ I am all right Gwen, but… I need to tell you…” All at once dark cloaked figures surrounded the two squirrels. One of them was a muscular creature. It’s face was covered by the black hood of its cloak. It had a firm hold on Gwens shoulders. Another creature covered Gwen’s mouth with one of its paws. Sage glared at the mysterious figures. The same creature that was covering Gwen’s mouth, swiftly got a hefty quarter staff and hit her at the back of her head. Sage just sat there, not wanting to believe of what just happened. He wanted to kick himself for not doing anything. while these creatures, whoever they were attacked, his gwen. Did I just think that No time to argue!! His consciousness screamed. All at once Sage felt the edges of his vision beginning to water and blur. A red mist began to envelop his senses. His paws twitched more rapidly with each passing second. Sage was about to give in to his bloodwrath, but then a creature put two firm paws on his shoulders. Another creature walked over and placed an Iron dagger at his throat. Sage could barely make out the cloaked figure in his rapidly growing red vision. The figure leaned in and whispered two words, that stopped his bloodwrath and turned his blood ice cold. “Hello… Luken…“ Then something struck him over the head and his world went black. Book 2: the kingdom of faynorea, also entitled eclipse the Warrior Pain was the first thing that Sage awoke to. He didn’t open his eyes and he just focused on his breathing. He tried to pick up any sound that was around him. So far he could hear absolutely nothing. But then he felt a spear poke at his side. Slowly he opened his eyes he was tied from his neck to his foot paws in thick heavy rope that looked as if it could burn easily. He surveyed his surroundings cautiously. Below him was a pile of hay and as he looked up he couldn’t believe what he saw. Sage could see so many familiar faces from his past. He shook his head not wanting to believe this saying over and over in his mind that this is all just a bad dream. It’s just a dream… It’s all an accursed nightmare. It Has to be it must be… But it was pointless to lie to himself he knew this was no dream. Then his mind began to wander on other things. Ash thunder, Hickory, Zan, Edward, flair and most importantly where was gwen. He heard a creature being shoved forward. He or she didn’t want to be led forward at least from what he could tell. He blinked breaking out of his thoughts and that is when he saw her. Gwen had a red gash on her cheek and it looked deep from what he could tell from his advantage point. Then… Sage saw a creature… No… Two creatures that he thought he would never see again standing on either side of gwen. His adopted father, Mordred and his childhood arch enemy, Zearen. Zearen was a Crimson red squirrel with black eyes. He was currently wearing a black tunic with a black cloak. As for Mordred he was wearing blood red silk robes. A black cord was around the dark brown squirrels waste. His right paw gripped the black polished staff tightly. it’s ruby seemed to glow in the wake of the silver light of nighttime. Mordreds light green glaire was filled with disgust and pure hatred. “You, little abomination of pure life.” Mordred spat Despite the situation sage grinned. “Well, well, well, ifen it isn’t dear old dad and my arch enemy what do ye want.” Zearen answered for Sage with a sneer upon his face. “ tonight we will finish what we have started. You don’t deserve to live at all. Plus you have placed a spell upon this innocent, beautiful, regular squirrel made.“ He finished his little speech then he wrapped a arm around Gwens waist. Sage wanted to throw up at that very moment and he even wanted to rip Zearens neck wide open. And yet he didn’t even say a word he just stared at Gwen who looked more than a bit uncomfortable. She even looked terrified, her eyes were filled with fear, concern, confusion and something else that sage couldn’t place. There was also something else nagging at sages mind. Then it clicked, Zearen had said a regular squirrel made. Either, they were too stupid enough to not realize that she was a legend blood or they couldn’t see the faint gray line in her pupils. Either way this could work in his favor. That is if they weren’t going to kill him. Then as usual without even thinking sage spoke “ I ran away all those seasons ago. I traveled, was captured by Wildcats, escaped and lived. Now I’m on a journey t a kingdom that may or may not even exist. The reason why you were never able t find me was because I went by a different name. I went by the name of Sage. Now that ye found me, I might as well embrace my dark, disgusting past in front of you… Father!!” He Yelled No beast was moved by the squirrels speech except for Gwen. Sage glowered at the two creatures he hated the most. Then he stared at the one creature in the entire clearing that… That he… loved. Mordred's gaze was still filled with absolute Loathing. “If we can’t call you by your fake name, thing. then what should we call you.“ He hist Sage raised his head up proudly and stared directly into his adopted father‘s eyes. Loud and clear that way so every beast could hear him he said. “I am Luken the warrior and I don’t fear death.“ After a minute he added. “Cowards die within the nights darkness a Warrior dies within the moonlight!!!” Mordred was now shaking with rage. While Gwen looked on in concern. she had no idea who these creatures were and she was confused. Sage, Luken, who was this squirrel that she was with for the past few seasons. “Kill him, kill him now! I want his ashes buried by dawn!!“ Mordred Screeched at one of his creatures Gwen wanted to scream no, no don’t kill him I love him. At this moment when you know a friend is about to die. you want to say what you feel inside. you want to say the truth, you want to scream it out into the world so every beast could hear. But Gwen couldn’t say what she was feeling inside. she couldn’t scream she couldn’t talk, couldn’t do anything. She just watched as tears streamed down her face. The two of them along with their friends had defended one another. they had fought side by side, through thick and thin. They had escaped the evil fortress in which they were imprisoned for nearly an entire winter season. They had traveled for miles. All of their sacrifices, their hopes and dreams were all for nothing. As one of the cloaked creatures who had attacked them earlier came closer to Luken. He could clearly see that it was a fox. Luken was confused his adopted father was working with vermin. Luken shook his head, his father had stooped to the lowest possible level. Then there was an odd feeling again and once again there was also that unmistakable voice of a lost companion or, so Luken thought. Luken… Trust me… Use the force… Find it Luken trust me… Luken didn’t have any time to process what the mysterious voice was trying to tell him. The torch that the fox was caring. soon touched the dry hey. Instantly the flames began to lick hungrily at the dry vegetation. The flames danced and swayed in an ominous wind. They got closer and closer towards lukens tied up form. Luken struggled wildly trying to not be touched by the glowing Beautiful, deadly light that was fire. But the flames were now Licking at his boots. He could feel the heat intensifying. Smoke began to enter his Lungs. Luken began to cough violently. the flames were now mere inches away from him. He could hear the mad cackling of his adopted father and enemy on the other side along with a few others. The flames were now licking at his clothing and fur. soon he smelled the scent of Burning flesh. Luken knew it was his own body being consumed by the flames. He was barely keeping himself conscious. But he still managed to hear that voice again. Luken… Use the force… Let the flames be, one with you… Find it… Be the fire… Luken… Somehow someway Luken felt the flames still burning him alive. But it felt, good now, natural even. It didn’t hurt anymore. Instead it felt soothing in a way like being wrapped up in a warm blanket on a cold winter's night. Luken closed his eyes letting the flames consume him as well as the peaceful darkness. ><>< This wasn’t happening, this wasn’t happening!! Gwen‘s mind was screaming for her to do something, anything. but she just watched as possibly the only creature that she could’ve ever loved, died in front of her. Gwen suddenly screamed and cursed. The two squirrels who had watched The entire scene with big smiles on their faces. Didn’t hear her at all. Somehow she wrenched herself out of The crimson red squirrels grasp and ran towards the now dying flames. Which were being put out by an otter and stoat. Gwen didn’t care if she was surrounded by woodlanders or Vermin. she shoved the two aside. Through her blurry vision she saw the ashes which were once a living breathing squirrel, a living breathing mage, a jinstar, a warrior and possibly her lover. Gwen Felt some beast place a paw on her back. Instinctively she flinched, as she felt the two scars that were once her wings being rubbed roughly. Then she looked up to see who it was. Not to her surprise it was the despicable good for nothing, father… Lukens, father… Actually, his adopted father. she corrected. She glared up at him and mouthed. how could you, I loved him! he was your adopted son!! But all that Mordred could hear was silence. He took his paw away and patted the squirrels shoulder. “Don’t, cry pretty one. why are you crying sad tears for a disgusting legend blood. Listen, I lost my wife and two children. Vermin came to my village so many seasons ago. The squirrel that was trying to protect you, was Zearen. His parents were taken away unfortunately by the vermin. But I have adopted him as my own, son. I believe you and him will make a wonderful wife and husband.“ Mordred finished Gwen wasn’t listening, she pointed at the ground. In perfect clear writing she wrote down the following. I will never marry a disgusting monster. Luken was my only love. now that he’s gone, I will never love another creature as long as I live. You might as well kill me, to, four I am a legend blood as well. you accursed, murderous, devil fox!! Mordred slowly turned around and nodded to a brown furred wolf. “Whip her“ Gwen might have not been able to speak but she could hear very well. As soon as she heard the word whip. Gwen instantly began to panic. She scrambled up and made as if to run, but the same fox who had set the hey on fire. Grabbed her as soon as she turned around. Two weasels held her down while a rat tied her front and back paws together. then The brown wolf got an Iron whip and began to put it into good use. Gwen was now taking in quick breaths of air. As she felt the whip not only scar her back but also burn it. She felt her magic aura slowly draining away whiplash, by whiplash. Gwen was about to give in to unconsciousness. when an unearthly sound came out of nowhere, startling every beast present, including Gwen. A light began to form where the ashes lay. It grew brighter and brighter until every single creature in the large clearing was blinded. The light shot up into the glorious night sky like a comet. It soon died down revealing Luken, alive and well. He looked the same from his clothing to his fur. But there were two things that had changed about the young warrior. His eyes were a blood red color and on his back with two pairs of phoenix wings. They flapped in the wind. Each time the two magnificent wings flapped in the air it sounded like thunder cracking. The young warrior raised his head and let out a furious roar, which was in between that, of a wounded, mad, creature and an enraged Phoenix. ><>< They say that only badgers have bloodwrath. The powerful and mysterious force that comes over great warriors. It is also sad that the creature possessed by this strange occurrence sees a red mist and only his enemy. That warrior would face 100 of his enemies or more. That warrior would never rest until his enemy or he lay dead. This was the case for Luken. In the grip of bloodwrath was he in. He swooped down and began to attack. It felt like no time at all had passed as he slashed, stabbed, killed and in all reeked havoc upon the creatures that tried and Field to kill him. when a gentle paw touched his shoulder. Luken turned around thinking that it was an enemy, but instead he stared into a pair of familiar dark green emerald eyes. Immediately his bloodwrath faded away. Gwen looked terrified, she was shaking all over. Not, even acknowledging his own state or that of the clearings occupants. Luken helped Gwen up on her paws and wrapped his arms around her waist. Soon the two we’re flying off into the night sky. ><>< Leaving the clearing behind Luken flew. At some point Gwen had gone unconscious. His grip only tighted ever so slightly. It was sometime until he had reached a safe landing spot. He landed and looked around. It was a deserted village, an all to familiar deserted village. “ something must’ve happened here after I ran away.“ He whispered to himself Still caring gwen in his arms he walked around until he spotted a familiar cottage. It was two stories high and it was in the center of the village. As usual without even thinking he kicked the door open. Luken was greeted by a torrent of dust. Gwen was still unconscious even after he kicked the door open. Whenever Luken was by himself or when Every beast was asleep. The young squirrel would begin to grumble and murder moodily to himself. “ sure, kill your own adopted son. That ye raised since infancy…“ Using the force he grabbed a few blankets and put them in front of the empty fireplace. Which was in the center of the main room. He pleased Gwen’s unconscious form gingerly on the dusty blankets. Still grumbling, Luken pleased a few logs inside of the fireplace. Plucking one of his feathers from his wings. Luken placed it on the logs. A warm fire was now crackling in the cottage. Luken sat down beside Gwen. He polished the amulet which was still glowing. He looked at his reflection. His eyes went wide. His muzzle was stained with blood along with his head fur. Luken noticed that an ugly cut was noticeable beneath his neckline of his tunic. Luken new that later on it would turn into a scar but he could cover it. “How did I end up like this? was it really, that bad when i went into bloodwrath?“ He asked himself but all he received was the cottages silence. The young warrior side “well no point in crying over spilled cider. Might as well get myself cleaned up.” He looked at gwen and nodded “But, first i need t take care of myself and you… Pretty dragon.” He whispered finally getting up ><>< 2 days later: The afternoon lights streamed in through the dusty windows of the two-story cottage. dust moats swirled around the cottages interior. Luken sat in the same place where he had been tending to Gwen’s wounds for the last two days. The squirrel maid had mostly been unconscious but whenever she would awaken slightly. Luken would’ve fed her during those few times to keep up her strength. Gwen slowly opened her eyes. She was somewhere warm and safe. She knew that much. Then she felt some beast breathing on her neck it was soft, study and quiet. All of a sudden Gwen felt that creature place a wet cloth on her back. She immediately struggled out of the creatures grasp and blindly hit whoever it was in the chest. “Oof, Gwen calm yourself I’m trying to heal you not attack ye. next time give me some warning.” Gwen looked up and saw a familiar face. Her eyes went wide and she shook her head he was dead she thought Luken wasn’t alive he was dead he was dead she had seen everything. Luken placed a paw on her shoulder. “Gwen, it's me, I'm not dead.“ He said trying to calm her But the young squirrel shook her head and shoved him back. She tried to get up but immediately crumpled back down onto the floor. Luken catched her before she could injure herself even further. Gwen trade to not look at him. But she felt a firm paw lift up her chin. gwen stared directly into those familiar eyes. Luken smiled. At this Gwen frowned. How could he smile after his adopted father trip to murder him. She wondered. Just thinking about that made Gwen hurt even more inside, it felt like her heart was being broken into a million pieces once again. Then she felt tears streaming down her face. Gwen tried to compose herself but it was to no use. She broke down into silent sobbs. Luken looked down at the sobbing squirrel made. He hated to see her cry. “Gwen, please, not the tears, anything but the, tears.” Luken wrapped his arms around her. Gwen buried her face in Luken’s chest. The two just sat there silently. Once Gwen had calm down Luken finished cleaning and Bandaging up her wounds. Luken pleased both of his paws on Gwen’s shoulders, he looked at her. He thought of the last two days. He wasn’t going to go through, that ever again and not tell her how he felt about her. “Gwen, I need to tell you something.“ He whispered Gwen nodded for him to continue. “ ever since the beginning I’ve denied my… Feelings towards you. I told myself I could never let some beast near my heart because they'll end up being taken away from me. But, I was proven wrong time and time again.” Gwen had a feeling where this conversation was going. For a moment her heart skipped a beat, but she wanted to make sure she was correct. “ Gwen, I… I… Need t show ye instead.” Luken said bring her ever so closer Luken wrapped an arm around her waist with the other he placed it on the back of her head. Then nervously he kissed her. For a moment Gwen’s mind stopped. She was definitely shocked and nervous. but just as luken was beginning to pull away she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. For what seemed like a blissful eternity, but was probably only a few seconds the two broke apart and smiled lovingly at each other. Luken looked at Gwen for a long moment. It felt right just the two of them near one another. Luken could remember cedars words from the very first night that they had met. To him it seemed like so long ago. The only way to break the spell is by true love's kiss He was broken out of his thoughts by a soft, beautiful, hesitant voice. “Luken…“ He looked down and gazed into her beautiful dark green emerald eyes. “Gwen are ye really talking?” “Yes, yes, yes Luken, I can talk, I can talk, now!” she exclaimed wrapping arms once more around his neck Luken laughed with joy. gingerly he picked her up and spun her around. Joy, happiness and love shine in the two squirrels eyes. Then a thought occurred to gwen as she stared deeply into her lover’s eyes. “How are we going to explain everything to the others?“ A smile that could only be Described as trouble crossed Lukens face. “I have an idea.” Gwen ground in mock despair. Then she buried her face into his shoulder. “Well, let’s hear it you rogue.“ She said smiling “Gladly, pretty dragon” he said before whispering his idea into her ear. Gwen’s eyes grew wide and an equally mischievous smile crossed her face. She looked up and said “that Has to be the most ridiculous and yet genius idea you’ve ever had Luke.“ Luken laughed then his face turned serious. Gwen i’ve been meaning to ask you something.“ “Go ahead, what is it?“ “Well… I had my suspicions… And… Are you…“ She looked up and nodded dumbly. “How long…” “At least after the third day that ye got sick.” Was his response “So… How are we going to explain, this to the others.“ Gwen emphasized the word this very clearly. Gwen groaned then buried her face in his chest once more mumbling. “Let, them find out for themselves, please.” He stroked her head fur soothingly. “Aye, I think that would be for the best.” ><>< One day later: It was officially the third day that Luken and Gwen had stayed in the two story cottage. The two were currently enjoying the peace and quiet. As well as that of each other‘s company. The two were going to take full advantage of, however long they had left together, alone. Currently the two were resting outside. They were sleeping on the porch ground. Gwen was sitting on Lukens lap her head resting comfortably on his chest. His paw and wing supported her back. Her paw was currently resting on her stomach where a barely distinctive bump was forming. Lukens paw was resting on top of her’s. His chin was also resting on her head and he looked as if he was asleep but in truth he wasn’t. Luken wasn't taking any chances with his adopted father. On the outside he looked relaxed, calm, peaceful and asleep. But on the inside he was tense and wide awake. As for gwen, well she was truly and deeply asleep. Suddenly Luken heard two pairs of flapping wings and another two pair of trotting hooves coming towards them. Inwardly he smiled for he could hear their voices as the wind blew. “Are thou, certain that thee insane squirrel said that they went this way master Zan.” “Hickory, since when have I ever been wrong matte.” “Don’t answer that.” “Umm, marm, Zan I think I see them.“ “Ya think, uncle Edward.“ “ no, flare I know that’s them.“ “Oh, c’mon Ash thunder, they look as right as rain.” Luken waited for them to get closer. He nudged gwen ever so slightly whispering into her ear. “Wake up they’re here, dragon.” Gwen stirred awake and without opening her eyes she mumbled a reply. As the small party of friends got closer. They could see the two squirrels supposedly sleeping. flare snickered ”don’t those two look adorable.” Zan and Edward snickered while Hickory just rolled her eyes. Ash Thunder looked at her master and gave an amused smile. Well as much as a horse can give an amused smile. All at one’s the two squirrels open their eyes and lifted up their heads. Hickory, ash thunder, zan, flair and Edward leapt back. The group was surprised and caught off guard. The young raccoon was the first one to recover. “Do not scare us like that again sage.” “Couldn’t resist” responded the squirrel “By, king brans Battle ax, where were ya too? We've been looking hither and yonder for nearly three days now.” Edward responded Luken laughed. ”I’ll explain everything on the way t faynorea. I just need to grab a few things inside.“ He said gesturing at the cottage behind him “OK, then get a flipping move on, Sage.“ Flare quipped impatient Edward placed a firm paw on his nieces shoulder. “Now, now flair don’t be in such a hurry.“ The young Squihairjin crossed her arms and grumbled, while Luken and Gwen got up. Luken went quickly inside and came out with a brown satchel that was across his chest. “Let’s go t faynorea!” He declared “You still have to explain to us what happened.” Zan said as the small party began to walk As the small band of creatures walked off towards the east horizon. Luken told them, most of what happened. The sun reflected in each of their eyes the hopes, dreams and joy. they continued on with there quest to the kingdom of faynorea. THE END. FOR NOW